The Lesson Learnt
by imjustadreamer
Summary: Pre-OuaTiM. Every agent learns a lesson that hardens them against the world, gives them the important skill of distrust. Who knows if the guy around the corner is going to shake your hand or put a bullet in your skull? This is Sands’ lesson.
1. Chapter One

Oks, well this is my first ever attempt at an OuaTiM fic so my apologies if its lame. Also I apologise for the shortness of the chapter, I haven't really gotten into the swing of it yet so it might take a while for me to get into writing the longer chapters. Please let me know what you think of it by reviewing, I am very open to criticism so please feel free to do so, I don't know how well I have captured Sands attitude for a start.

Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Sands or any other characters, locations etc. portrayed in Once Upon a Time in Mexico. The rest are of my own imagination and as usual I am putting copyright into play here so no stealing, I mean that in the nicest possible way of course, I am sure you guys wouldn't plagiarise someone else's work :)

Rating: I am putting this down as R rated straight away because of the language. If the fic develops (that is all based upon peoples interest in it) then the rating will also apply for violence and sexual activities.

Summary: Pre-OuaTiM. Every agent learns a lesson that hardens them against the world, gives them the vital skill of distrust. Who knows if the guy around the corner is going to shake your hand or put a bullet in your skull? This is Sands' lesson.

Anyways, all that's left to say is I hope you enjoy the fic, and please read and review!

==================== 

Chapter One

"I am not going to tolerate all your fucking about anymore, this job is important and if you cant keep your dick in your pants for five minutes then you might as well leave now." Sands rolled his eyes as his 'superior', Agent Whitcomb, continued with his verbal chastising. "You know you have been with us for what, three weeks and already you have managed to make all the female agents furious, and all the male agents either worship you or want to wring your bloody neck, Sands this whole thing of winning women over may work well when you're out on the pull, hell, it might even come in handy when you're in the field, but here, at the offices it's a no-no, you just cant go around screwing with every woman we make your partner." Whitcomb finished, running his hand down his face in a weary fashion.

"What can I say, I'm just so goddamn irresistible." Sands replied as he lazily leant back in the chair, his feet propped up on Whitcomb's desk, a cheeky grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"That may be so but it doesn't mean you have to prove it by screwing every last female in the whole of the CIA."

"Aw come on Bill," Sands implored, using Whitcomb's first name just to rile him up a little bit before the final blow, "It's not _every_ female, your wife is still a CIA agent isn't she?" he finished, his eyes danced with mischief, just waiting for Whitcomb's response.

"Enough!" Whitcomb cried, slamming his fist down on the desk. "I really don't give a fuck about you screwing all these other women but you are not to talk about my family like that, you'll see Sands one day if you ever find yourself a woman to keep that it isn't all about the in-out-in-out, sometimes there is this little thing called love and it isn't to be fucked around with, so stop trying to screw me about and just do your fucking job and then we can all be happy!" Sands' eyes were wide at his boss' little seminar on the love of a good woman but he half expected something of the sorts and not one to leave without having the last word he still managed what he thought was a witty comeback.

"Your wife wouldn't be...' he muttered quietly though not so quietly that Whitcomb couldn't hear it, then again it was planned that way.

"Sands?" Whitcomb asks although the question was more a statement. "I would love to fire you right here, right now, but you've hardly been here long enough, and there is something in me saying that you could prove to be a good agent despite the fact that you are such a moronic bastard." Sands rolled his eyes yet again and proceeded to pick some dirt from under his fingernails. "There is a very specific assignment I want you on okay, if you do it well you can stay, but if not, well my trepidation against firing you shall be removed." Sands looked up from his nails and studied the man before him. He took in the older mans slowly greying hair, the creases along his forehead and the bags under his eyes. _Maybe I should at least try to give him a break once in a while..._ he thought momentarily, but a split second later he had mentally laughed off the idea. Whitcomb was too high-strung for his own good, he needed to loosen up and Sands was just the guy to show him how it was done.

Whitcomb was also studying the opposite man, wondering if he really was going to make agent material. Sands was an attractive guy which had led to many unwanted inter-office relations, his chiselled jaw and cheekbones teamed with those dark brown eyes which set of his dark brown hair so perfectly set the ladies fluttering their eyelashes and practically dropping their knickers at the sight of him. It was a skill he might find useful as an agent if he learned to control it, something which he hadn't seemed to have managed yet himself, and he was far too cocky for his own good to even try. That's where Whitcomb had managed to find an answer, a safe partner for Sands who would never let him get away with anything and would ultimately teach him those vital lessons every agent needed to know.

Realising that silence had made an appearance Whitcomb proceeded with his plan. "I have a partner for you, a very good partner, she'll be accompanying you with the assignment and hopefully keep you out of trouble." Sands eyebrows shot up as Whitcomb referred to the agent as a female. Surely he'd be keeping the women away from him after the previous lecture?

"She?" he asked, leaving but one eyebrow raised in a cocky fashion.

"Yes Sands, she. Agent Hunter is a woman, but don't expect to get anywhere with her..."

"Lesbian..." Sands grumbled, _then again, if she had a girlfriend that could be fun..._

"No."

"Married?" _well married women had never been a problem before..._

"No."

"Nun?" _now that would be a new one..._

"No Sands for Christ's sake! She's a regular girl, Emily Hunter, you may have heard of her."

"Can't say I have..." Sands replied lazily, going back to the intense operation of cleaning his fingernails with a pocketknife.

"Well that does surprise me, she is considered a very beautiful woman, rich, daughter of Lord Hunter, used to work for MI-6 over in England but after a certain palaver her family moved to America and she joined the CIA a few months ago, this will be her first large assignment with us too. Been known as quite a seductress, I really am surprised you haven't heard of her." Truth be told Sands had heard of Emily Hunter and had been hearing about her for quite some time. She was known to be a bit of spitfire and generally hated men unless she had something to gain from it, and even then she tended to kill the said men once she got it.

"Mantis..." Sands muttered under his breath but put on an innocent look when Whitcomb raised his eyebrows questioningly at him.

"You are to be meeting with her this afternoon at 5pm, here in my office, don't be late for once. You'll know more about your assignment then." Sands nodded his agreement and as Whitcomb started shuffling some papers on his desk, in the process trying to motion for Sands to take his feet away, Sands stood up. "5pm, no later." Whitcomb called as Sands headed out of the door. Sands nodded once more and started to walk down the corridor. _Now was it Alexis or Sandra who said they had their lunch break now..._

====================

Ok, I know this is really short but I will try to make it longer, this is only the humble beginnings of the fic so it should get better, fingers crossed :) anyways, that's all for now, please let me know what you think by reviewing, if you think its crap just say so, like I said I have never written an OuaTiM fic before so my attempt at this might be pretty feeble. Whatever, please let me know what you think! Oh yeah, and if anyone is interested in finding out about my other fics including the ones which were removed by the admin then just check out my profile for where my fics are residing, The Singing Sparrow has two new chapters since it was last on here. Anyways, that all for now, ciao, and please review!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Emily Hunter tapped her manicured fingernails on the desk impatiently, occasionally glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. The time was now a quarter past five and she had been sitting in this cramped office space for ten minutes, waiting for a certain agent whom Whitcomb had described as being very capable at arriving on time.

"I'm ever so sorry Miss Hunter, Agent Sands should be here shortly, he's probably been held up in traffic or something." Whitcomb offers in way of explanation as to Sands' lateness.

"Held in traffic for an hour, I didn't realise it was so busy around here." Emily replied as she raised her eyebrows and proceeded with her tapping. '_Held up in traffic my ass'_ she mused wryly. She sighed lightly as the minutes seemed to drag by, she had been late herself but only by five minutes, enough to make a fashionable appearance. It seemed that the agent she was to be meeting who was apparently to become her partner was not as reliable as Whitcomb had made out. He had talked to her a week back, told her of the agent who needed a bit of help with understanding the rules of the CIA and she had readily accepted the challenge to take him under her wing. She had not been part of the CIA for long herself but it seemed that she had a bit more self-discipline than this other agent apparently had, although all in all he was a great guy Whitcomb had rushed out, trying not to make Sands sound so awful that she would say no. Emily liked a challenge, it was the reason she had become an agent, and she knew she was a good one at that. Still she had not had a chance to get her teeth into anything too meaty since she had joined the CIA, they had kept her back from the big jobs fearing she might crack under the strain after what happened to her family, it was something that she regretted as she was stronger than most of the agents male and female alike in this place and she knew how to keep her personal life separate from her business as an agent.

The door to Whitcomb's office suddenly swung open and a grinning Sands stepped through, obviously very pleased with himself as he kicks the door shut and stands looking between Emily and Whitcomb.

"Sorry I'm late, caught in traffic." He says as he takes off his shades.

"That's exactly what I was just saying to Miss Hunter here Sands." Whitcomb says rather grumpily, standing up in recognition of Sands entrance.

"Miss Hunter?" Sands asks in a seemingly confused fashion turning to look at the woman seated opposite Whitcomb's desk. "Ah yes, Ellie is it?"

"Emily." She corrects, offering her hand to be shaken. Sands takes it and proceeds upon bending to place it to his lips.

"Charmed." He says, an odd mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure." She replies with no attempt to hide her already apparent disdain for the man. Taking her hand away she does not hesitate to wipe the back of it on her trousers, an action that Sands doesn't seem to mind at all as he is instead seemingly observing the woman before him with great interest. Letting his gaze wander quickly over her he took in as much as possible as she was sitting down. She looked to be a few inches shorter than him, 5ft 6" or 7" possibly, with a slim line physique that had been attired in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black, relatively low cut top which showed off not enough breast for Sands liking but it was still a pleasant sight. Her face was perfectly appealing though with dark grey-blue almond shaped eyes, rimmed by dark, long lashes. Her lips were full and currently pulled into a curt smile showing Sands just how annoyed she was that he was late. A few strands of chocolate brown hair rested idly around her face, the rest of it pulled back into a pony tail tied with a charming little pink striped bobble.

Ignoring Sands lecherous eyes she shifts in her seat and waits for Sands to finish at which point he takes a seat next to Emily in the remaining chair and proceeds to put his feet upon Whitcomb's desk.

"Sands could you please at least show a little respect." Whitcomb says through narrowed eyes. The day seemed long enough already and being kept waiting by Sands was always a sure fire way of getting Whitcomb to the end of his tether, especially when he was late for a meeting as important as this. With a roll of his eyes Sands removes his feet from the desk and crosses one leg over the other, looking from Whitcomb to Emily as if waiting for someone to fill him in.

"So now that you've finally arrived shall we get on with our little meeting?" Emily asks, glancing to Sands meaningfully to show him that she did not approve of his antics and so far he was off to a bad start in her books. From the cocky smile she gets back from him it seems that this action is wasted and he doesn't particularly give a damn.

"Indeed, we're late enough as it is to begin so we'll just have to scratch it down to the basics I'm afraid." Whitcomb agrees as he shuffles some papers on his desk. "Sands, I take it you're paying attention now?"

"To you Whitcomb? Always." Sands replies with yet another cheeky grin.

Whitcomb rolls his eyes and makes an apologetic glance towards Emily. She smiles her thanks and allows him to start what was to prove to be a most discouraging first impression of the assignment.

* * *

One and a half hours have passed since Whitcomb started drawling on about Sands' and Emily's upcoming mission and she is beginning to wonder if Sands is even awake and also pondering how she actually is. The man that Whitcomb had assigned to be her partner in her first task for the CIA was sitting, slightly more slumped in his chair with his shades now covering his eyes. As Whitcomb's voice goes on and on about CIA policy, rules and regulations, how one was expected to perform in the field and in the office, she takes the time to study Sands features. He seems attractive enough, dark hair teamed with dark eyes that she had noticed a depth to earlier, and a firmly sculpted jaw and cheekbones. All in all he was nice sight to behold, it was just a pity about his personality. 

All ready Emily had become acquainted with Sands quick comments, smart remarks and jokes and general air of flirtatiousness. If one could remove all of that from him she would have quite liked him and might have even looked forward to working with him but from what she had seen so far their alliance was going to be nothing more than tedious. He had no care for the rules, just like her, but this is where the similarities seemed to end. He was downright rude whereas she at least tried to be polite and tactful and he was far too cocky for his own good. Whitcomb had warned her in their previous conversation on the phone that Sands might try something, that he had more thoughts in his head about fulfilling his sexual needs rather than anything assigned to him by the CIA, but he'd also said that this attitude was not irrevocable. Emily had agreed to take on this asshole of an agent due to the fact that she had not yet been allowed to do any fieldwork since joining the CIA and if this is what it took to get some respect around here then so be it. Work from the bottom upward, it may be a slow process but it was a far more stable one.

A slight snort from Sands makes her jump slightly and Whitcomb doesn't seem to appreciate it too much either.

"Will you just hit him or something!" he growls and Emily can't help but laugh at the superiors decidedly peeved tone. Now that certainly wasn't something one would expect from the tired man that sat before them!

"Hit him?" she implores, making sure that she heard right.

"Yes, hit him, make the bloody bastard wake up. I've had enough of this, I apologise for my lack of decorum Miss Hunter but I am reaching the absolute end of my wits so please, relieve some of my misery."

Emily grins, not needing to be asked twice as she brings her hand to slap Sands firmly around the chops, it was something she certainly wasn't going to have any qualms in doing. Before her hand can connect with Sands visage he has a tight grasp of her wrist and with the other hand has pushes his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Now Whitcomb, instructing Miss Hunter to do something so vile is really quite despicable. I would have thought better of you I really would, and you, Miss Hunter, I wasn't really under the impression that you particularly paid attention to orders, why are you starting now especially when you know it could really prove detrimental to our forthcoming relationship?" Her eyes widen slightly with surprise at the fluid speed of Sands movements but she manages to return her face to its steely appearance within a short moment.

"I felt it would be necessary if I wanted not to be the only one who knew what was going on with this assignment we are to be undertaking." Emily replies, removing her hand away from Sands reach as he lets go of her wrist.

"Well you see you're not the only one, Whitcomb knows too."

"Yes he does but he won't be with us in the field." She replies, trying to remain calm and collected even though Sands seemed to be quite efficient at stoking a raging inferno inside of her that was just screaming SLAP HIM!

"He won't no, how unfortunate. As much as you may think me incompetent sweet cheeks I do know what we are supposed to be doing and I do know the jist of what's going on so if you would please now refrain from using your own little tactics to make me pay attention when I already have been then we can wrap this meeting up and go our merry separate ways. Comprendé?"

Emily rolls her eyes and looks to Whitcomb who seems utterly bemused by Sands little speech. It wasn't very often that Sands would say anything without including a witty remark but it seemed that there was something that Emily ignited in him too and he was actually trying to make some kind of effort to seem intelligent.

"So Sands, could you please tell me what your assignment is, just for verification that you do know what's going on." Whitcomb asks, feeling quite confident that Sands would not be able to recall anything he had said in the past hour. Sands shuffles in his chair slightly, sitting up slightly straighter though still in a slouched, lackadaisical position.

"Our mission is as follows: Miss Hunter and myself are to be travelling to a small town named Sal Amradés on the outskirts of Guerrero. There we shall be staying for two weeks whilst we gather information about the latest shipment of cocaine being sent to LA from Raoul Alvarez's own personal plantation. Miss Hunter here shall work her feminine charms to gain such information and I shall be doing all the heavy work."

Emily scoffs at this, this seriously was typical. Not only do they put her on an assignment with a chauvinistic, flirtatious pig, but this pig is also stating that he is going to be doing the hard work whilst she flutters her eyelashes. Not a chance.

"During the two weeks we shall keep in regular contact with our handler, Agent Cranbrook if I remember rightly, and a plan shall be formed as to how we shall intervene the delivery and capture Alvarez. This shall be carried out and then we shall be on our merry way home. Do correct me if I'm wrong."

Whitcomb stares at Sands in utter shock, it seems that he is quite taken aback by the fact that Sands actually knows what he's on about. Sands however just sits with that ever present cocky smirk on his face, glancing to Emily quickly only to receive not the slightest of reactions. She wasn't going to show him that she was surprised herself, nor that she might have an inkling of admiration and respect for him forming. As it was it still didn't make much of a difference to how she thought of him, it just showed him not to be quite as stupid as she originally thought.

"Well… that's about the jist of it yes." Whitcomb stutters as he regains the ability to speak. "You shall be leaving for Sal Amradés in two days so I would advise you both to go home and get everything ready for your departure."

"Already done." Emily announces quickly, causing Sands to raise his eyebrows in a fashion that she just knows means he's laughing at her eagerness.

"Ah, good. You have been through all the training necessary, correct?"

"I have, I was in MI6 Agent Whitcomb, I did actually go on some field assignments, they didn't keep me stuck in offices."

"Yes Miss Hunter I am quite aware of that but you haven't been part of MI6 for many months now and I am aware that some skills may need some fine tuning. I do not mean this as a snub upon your own personal capabilities but we do need utmost efficiency."

"Then why are you assigning him to it?" She snaps, suddenly the feelings of being thought of as a weakling woman returning. Sands however just chuckles besides her and Whitcomb draws a long breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm not insinuating anything, I just wanted to make sure that you felt you were ready to be taking this task on hand."

"If I didn't think I was then I wouldn't be here." Whitcomb smiles and manages to make her soften her cold gaze at him. He didn't seem all that bad, it was just Sands she might have a problem with. Silence ensues for a moment until Sands abruptly gets up from his chair.

"Well, if that's all I think we're all sorted and I would rather like to get out of this shit hole you call an office, apologies Whitcomb but your taste in décor leaves a lot to be desired." He says, looking to Whitcomb with that smug, satisfied smirk as he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, that'll be all Sands. Please just make sure that you are ready, you'll both be meeting here at 5am Friday morning."

"Have faith in me!" Sands chuckles. Emily rolls her eyes, doubting that any faith entrusted in him would be put to good use, and stands up herself.

"Well if this meeting is adjourned then I shall return to my hotel. Thank you for your… hospitality Agent Whitcomb, you won't be sorry that you've assigned this job to me." She announces and holds her hand out for Whitcomb to shake as he stands up also.

"Ah, how pleasant." Sands drawls and with a flick of his wrist in a gesture that might resemble a wave he leaves.

"I truly am sorry Miss Hunter but I do think he will be a good partner, ignoring his less pleasant attributes." Whitcomb says as he shakes Emily's hand.

"Such as the cocky, flirtatious, asshole manner that he exudes?" she asks mischievously.

"Exactly that. Feel free to contact me about anything, I will be updated regularly as you carry out the assignment but you're quite welcome to contact me before you depart."

"Thank you." She replies with a smile and a nod, withdrawing her hand from his grasp. "I shall be sure to keep that in mind." With that the pair bid their goodbyes and Emily leaves Whitcomb to unceremoniously plonk down in his chair as she shuts the door behind her.

"Need a lift?" a familiar voice drawls as she looks to the owner leaning against a wall.

"No, thank you." She replies coldly.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I could be going your way if you needed me too, we could have a chat." Emily raises her eyebrows at this. So here it seemed was the side of Sands all the women were in such a flurry about.

"A chat? About what exactly?"

"I don't know. You, why you're here, things in general."

"Things in general huh…"

"I'm quite interested to know why it is you got chucked out of MI6…" Emily slits her eyes at this. She knew he had to be up to something; even he didn't seem stupid enough to be making a pass at her.

"Well that Mr Sands is something for me to know isn't it, now if you don't mind I am going to go and call a taxi."

"Cab darling, you're in America now."

"Mexico actually." And with that she turns on her heels and walks down the hall towards the lifts with as much confidence as possible, whilst trying to ignore the fact that she knows a pair of eyes are fixated firmly upon her posterior.

"Mantis… definitely." Sands mutters and walks down the hall in the opposite direction, he didn't need to be home yet and Katherine could usually be found hanging about the labs around now…

* * *

Authors Note: Updates for this probably won't happen very often as this is originally one of those interactive 'you' fics. I have it posted in that format on other websites and it currently goes up to chapter three if anyone wants to check it out. You can find out information about it in my profile. I'm not sure how well this chapter will have worked out as I have basically gone through it changing the POV and not a lot else but hopefully it reads ok. Reviews are as always appreciated so I look forward to hearing from people with their feedback :) Ciao for now!


End file.
